


Owned By A Gardevoir

by ST99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Orgasm Denial, Pokephilia, Psionic Bondage, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: Humans and Pokemon have been partners for time immemorial. Pokemon trainers command, Pokemon obey, and all live together in harmony. But there are boundaries between the two that are not meant to be crossed. Humans are not supposed to lust after a Pokemon’s body, and Pokemon are not supposed to lust after the power humans hold over them.On a related note, an outwardly unremarkable man named Matt has a secret. He really hopes nobody ever finds out where he’s been spending so much of his money and free time.





	Owned By A Gardevoir

Matt shuffled down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and his head angled down. The sun was shining, the Taillows were chirping, and the weather was gorgeous, but he wasn’t paying any attention to the beautiful day. His eyes remained locked on the ground in front of him.

He was near the edge of Lilycove City, where the urban sprawl gradually gave way to forest and grassland. The scent of wet soil and clean rain drifted across the morning breeze, and the pleasantly humid air was filled with the buzz of small insects and the occasional rustle of wild Pokemon lurking out of sight, all hidden deep within the greenery. The buildings here were squat and square, never more than two stories high, and generally unremarkable, mostly low-income housing with a few stores sprinkled in. They were all discreet, circumspective places, as this was not the part of town where businesses typically advertised what they sold to the open street. An air of poverty clung to the place.

This was not the bad side of town. It wasn’t nearly that rough. Still, it was not a place that people like Matt came to without a good reason. That was why Matt kept his face tilted away from the sparse crowd around him. He didn’t want to be seen, even if there wasn’t any real chance of running into someone he might know. He couldn’t risk the chance that somebody might start asking questions he couldn’t answer.

The building that Matt aimed himself towards was nearly indistinguishable from the rest. It was short and narrow, the front dull and dirty, and was only marked out from its neighbors by the dark red door and the pot of white flowers set out on the stoop. There was nothing else that would call attention to it. It looked no different than any of the other nearby buildings. 

Matt, as he casually strolled up to the door, fought the urge to check and see if anyone was watching. He knew that nobody was looking. There wasn’t any reason why they would. He was just another stranger, nobody worth remembering. But walking up the dirty concrete steps felt like mounting a stage. He could almost feel the weight of those imaginary eyes on his back.

The door wasn’t locked. Matt stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could without looking desperate. 

Inside was a small waiting room. Half a dozen battered chairs that looked to be near the end of their lives were carelessly arranged across a faded carpet that was worn almost bare in spots. Soft yellow wallpaper covered the walls. To the side was an imposing metal security gate built over the only other door in the room. An Arcanine was curled up in the middle of the room, apparently asleep and completely uninterested in Matt’s entrance. The receptionist, a young black-haired woman, looked up from her computer at the front desk.

“Oh! Hey Matt. It’s good to see you again. You’re here for your appointment? 

“Yeah,” Matt said. “How are you doing, Holly?” 

He smiled as best he could. He was nervous, so his smile probably came across as fake, but Holly didn’t give any indication that she noticed or cared. She gave him her own polite smile, then looked down and typed away at her computer.

“I’m doing fine, thanks for asking.” A pause. “Alright, I’m pulling up your file right now. I see that you’ve already paid for today’s session?” 

“I did.”

The typing slowed, then stopped. Holly glanced up at Matt. She had a knowing look on her face. Matt immediately turned away. He could feel his face heat up.

He heard her chuckle. “Well, you’re all set. She’s in Room 105. Don’t keep her waiting, okay?”

Holly pressed a button under the desk. The security gate unlocked with a loud metal clunk. Matt walked across the room and pushed himself through. He shut the gate behind him, banging metal against metal in a heavy rattling clang.

The building used to be some sort of apartment complex. If the room numbers weren’t enough to tip him off, Matt could tell by the hallway he entered, an arrow-straight corridor that seemingly bisected most of the building. Matt strode down the hall, passing door after door, watching the room numbers climb higher, until he was at the end. Room 105 was the last door.

Matt paused. He bit his lip, then stopped when he realized what he was doing. It took a few seconds for him to build up his courage and knock on the door.

_Come in._

Matt opened the door. A narrow entryway greeted him. He went in, and the door swung shut behind him.

The entryway led to what would have been a living room if it weren’t for the large bed pressed against the far wall and the collection of miscellaneous furniture scattered around. There was a cabinet, a dresser, a large couch, and much more beyond. No two pieces of furniture were the same shape, size, or even material. A scuffed and stained mahogany chair sat between a stained prefab end table and an elaborately detailed metal floor lamp that wouldn’t look out of place in a Kalos hotel suite. Bead curtains hid doors behind multicolored strands of glass and plastic. In the center of it all, sitting on the edge of the bed like a queen lounging on her throne, was Gardevoir.

Most of her body was pearl white, but her hair and arms were light green, like fresh grass. Her slender legs poked out from beneath her body’s loose pseudo-dress, dangling off the end of the bedding in clear view. The eye not hidden by her swooping hair was dark red, the same color as the fin-shaped horn that stuck out from her chest.

There was an aura of otherworldliness surrounding Gardevoir, a hint of something fey. It wasn’t something Matt could put into words. Something about Gardevoir made it seem like she couldn’t really exist in such a mundane, rundown place like this. He didn’t know why. A part of him was sure it had something to do with her face. It was utterly expressionless, undeniably inhuman, and unmistakably feminine.

For a few moments, Gardevoir just studied Matt. Her eye had a doctor’s dispassionate stare, the kind of look that made it seem she was capable of dissecting Matt through sight alone. Like she was reading an open book. It was so unnerving that Matt had to look to the floor to keep his composure.

_Welcome. I am pleased to see you have arrived on time._

The words that appeared in his head sounded like they were spoken by an elegantly haughty woman, colored with just enough of an alien accent to give it an exotic appeal. He could have mistaken it for a real human’s voice, if he didn’t know better. 

Matt bowed his head. “Hello, Lady Gardevoir. I hope you are doing well.”

_It has been less than a week since your last visit. Have you already forgotten how to properly greet me?_

Matt stiffened. “No, I haven’t. I was just saying hello. I was trying to be polite.”

_I don’t care about such things. Do what you have been trained to do._

“Yes, Lady Gardevoir,” Matt murmured. A silent second passed, and then Matt began to undress himself.

First, he took off his shirt. It was folded and placed on the floor with flowery courtesy. Then came his sock and shoes, all set to the side nearby. He took off his pants and his boxers without showing any hesitation, studiously casual in how he demonstrated his willingness to expose himself, and once again Matt folded his clothes and set them down with an show of respectful care. Finally, now that he had stripped himself naked, Matt performed dogeza, the greatest show of deference a person could demonstrate. He went to his knees, put his arms on the floor, and bowed so low that his forehead was pressed flat against the floorboards. Matt held still and waited.

Matt’s couldn’t see Gardevoir, but he didn’t need to. He could guess what she was doing. She was looking over Matt’s body, probably studying him with the same detached intensity as before. Everything below his neck had been shaved completely bare. His legs, his chest, his crotch, it was all spotlessly smooth. His penis had already grown incredibly stiff, excited by his nudity and what he knew was coming, and though his erection was hidden underneath his body Matt didn’t doubt Gardevoir already knew he had grown hard. She was a psychic, there wasn’t much of anything he could hide from her. The cool air that lightly blew against his body made him want to shiver.

_Acceptable. I am happy to see that you have continued to keep your body presentable. Let us see if you have kept to all my instructions._

Matt felt rather than saw Gardevoir call on her psychic power. The faint pressure that poured from her body like water through a tap was unmistakable to those familiar with powerful psychics. A second later, telekinetic force pressed against Matt’s asshole, soft but insistent. He barely had time to grimace before it suddenly shrunk and became slender, well-shaped for slipping past his ring and pushing into his body without much effort. It was almost wire thin, barely wide enough to be noticeable, but he still felt the probe force itself into him, worming it way deep into his channel. It twitched and flexed like a living thing, like it was some sort of tentacle. It was disturbingly organic in the way it rubbed against his inner walls with every undulating swirl. Matt grit his teeth and kept himself still.

Matt had to endure a long minute or two of unrelenting investigation. The increasingly rough probing had him struggling to keep himself silent and unmoving, but he was able to force himself to not react to Gardevoir’s assault. The telekinetic appendage disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. _You have cleaned yourself. Good. I would have been displeased otherwise._

Matt didn’t say a word. He kept his eyes on the floor and waited for permission to do anything else. He also tried to ignore how painfully rock-hard his dick had become, and how he could feel precum dripping from his tip.

_You may rise._  

Matt got onto his feet. He knew better than to simply stand, though. Gardevoir would take offense. He went into another pose, this one more relaxed than the prior dogeza but just as demeaning in its own way. He straightened his back, cupped his hands behind his head, raised his elbows as high up as he could, pushed out his chest, and stood with his legs spread wide apart. It put every inch of skin in view, all his vulnerability out for Gardevoir to see and touch.

As Gardevoir stared, more than ever Matt hated how obvious his arousal was. He wished his cock would stop looking so visibly eager. It was humiliating, especially because of how Gardevoir reacted, or rather how she didn’t react. Her eyes went to his cock, which was enthusiastically standing at attention and covered with a thin sticky rivulet of seed, and she couldn’t have looked more unsurprised and unimpressed if she tried.

_You knew to put yourself into the proper position without being told. Well done. I am glad to see you are beginning to show intelligent initiative._

Gardevoir let out a dainty sigh as she stretched out her arms. They looked thin and elegant, but Matt knew that they could easily bend him in half and break his body like a twig. Gardevoir was a Pokemon, not a human. She was far stronger than he could ever hope to be, and that wasn’t even putting her psychic powers into consideration. There was no fighting her. She could do whatever she wanted, because Matt had no hope of stopping her.

The monstrously powerful Pokemon, with a twist of her wrist, levitated a box of poffins off an end table and into her hand. She delicately flipped open the cheap paperboard container and began to nibble on one of the snacks within.

Her psychic voice spoke, unimpeded by the food in her mouth. _The shopping center has recently advertised a sale on poffins. I have found that the Oran berry poffins are incredibly delicious. I want to buy some, but I dislike spending money. A leftover from the days before I earned a steady wage, I suppose. That is why I will be taking your money._

Gardevoir’s telekinesis pulled out Matt’s wallet from his pants. One part of her power refolded and smoothed his pants while another held up and opened his wallet. Money was dragged out and lifted into the air, a thin stack of bills that she spread apart like a makeshift curtain. His money hovered in place while Gardevoir put his empty wallet on top of his clothes. 

_It seems you are only carrying three thousand pokedollars. A pity. I suppose that this should be enough._

Matt’s clenched his jaw. That was a good chunk of money, and an almost ludicrous amount for something as trivially cheap as poffins. Against his better judgement, knowing it was a mistake even while he was making it, Matt said, “Lady Gardevoir, please, I can’t afford to give away that much money. It’s already hard enough to put together enough to pay for these sessions, I don’t think I can afford to lose that much money on top of your appointment fees. It’s just too much.”

Gardevoir’s face remained a blank mask, but Matt could feel her disapproval leak through her thoughts. It lapped at his mind likes waves rolling onto a beach. _I see._

The money stacked itself next to Gardevoir. She unfolded her legs and ate the last piece of her poffin, then picked up another. She went to work on the second treat while seemingly ignoring Matt.

Time passed. He stood still, she ate. Unease pooled in his gut, even as his cock remained erect. Surprisingly enough, the tension seemed to be making his erection worse. The more the silence stretched out, the more the fear and anticipation grew, and the more excited his body became. His dick didn’t seem to share the same anxiety that his mind did. It was looking forward to what was coming.

Gardevoir had just finished the second poffin when she deigned to speak. _It seems you have forgotten the terms to this relationship. After some thought, I have decided that a reminder is in order._

Gardevoir called on her power so strongly that her psychic aura visibly flared. A hard pressure closed in on Matt’s body. It was seamless force pushing against his skin from all sides and angles, telekinesis clenching down on his body like a tightened fist. Whatever sound of surprise he would have made was smothered within his forcefully closed mouth. Only his eyes were spared the effect. They widened in shock.

Matt couldn’t move a muscle. Every inch of him was being held still. It was like he was buried in wet sand, or trapped in concrete. It wasn’t painful so much as scary. He was completely helpless.

Gardevoir nonchalantly adjusted her telekinesis so that it no longer gripped his dick and balls. His cock down bobbed with the sudden released of her touch. It was only after the pressure disappeared that Matt realized it had felt good.

_You seem to be under the impression that I have given you some degree of control. You act as if you have been permitted some say in what decisions are made. You do not. I have made it clear, time and time again, that I am to be obeyed at all times. You are to follow my orders with swift and unprotesting obedience. You are to show me the same devotion and adoration as you would show the gods. I am unquestionable._

A creeping touch settled on Matt’s balls. It rubbed and fondled him, cradling his jewels within what felt like teasing fingers, playing light and soft with the sensitive orbs. But underneath the pleasantry was just a hint of strength, a trace of uncomfortable pressure. Nothing that hurt, nothing that felt bad, but the threat was there.

_The reasons why this is true should be clear. I am stronger than you. I am more intelligent than you. I am, without a doubt, more physically attractive than you. Most importantly, I am more powerful than you. I have power, and you do not._

Gardevoir’s telekinesis rubbed Matt’s dick. It stroked him up and down from root to head, firm and slow and perfectly measured in pace. Precum spilled down his tip like tears, trailing down his member and coating his shaft with a layer of his white seed. The pleasure was enough to have Matt shuddering. Her firm grip, the steady push and pull, it was building a fire in him. He could already feel the distant approach of an orgasm. It was coming far faster than he would have ever felt comfortable admitting.

_I own you._

The words were delivered with complete confidence, an unthinking conviction that spoke just as loud as her apathetic body language. Any potential disbelief Matt could have put up was smothered underneath her iron-grip telekinesis. 

_You do what I want you to do. You say what I want you to say. You feel what I want you to feel. I make the decisions, and you do what I tell you to. I am in control, you are not. That is how I own you. Do you know why this is the way it is?_

Each of Matt’s breaths were coming in harder and faster than the last. The desire burning through his body was insistent, almost overwhelming, and every second of further teasing only made it worse.  It was a hard contrast to the sight of Gardevoir unemotionally picking up another poffin to snack on. Her indifference was like a slap to the face. If looks were the only thing to go by, Matt would have said she was bored.

_Because you are a weak, horny human who cannot stop thinking with his dick. Nothing is forcing you to return here, yet you scrimp and save to scrape up the money needed to pay for the privilege of being in my presence. It is like you are a slave working to earn tribute for your master. You put in all that effort, devote so much time and energy to the task, and all you get in return is what I allow you to have. This is what it means to be owned._

The handjob became much rougher and more insistent. Matt had already been struggling to contain himself, but such a sudden increase in speed had him lose what little control he had. Matt’s hips shook, his body twitched, and a wild groan strained against his closed mouth. Matt rushed towards his orgasm.

Gardevoir stopped. The pressure on his dick and balls completely disappeared. His cock, bright red and fully engorged, strained and twitched against the empty air, futilely seeking her touch. A thin stream of precum dribbled onto the floor. He was just a second away from going over the peak, only one more feather-light caress away from eruption.

_It amazes me. I will never stop being surprised by how easy it is to take control of men like you. All I do is tease. I play around with their silly little members for a few minutes and they’ll suddenly do anything I ask. It’s almost unbelievable._

Gardevoir’s eyes finally turned away from her food. She looked at him with a gaze that was just as piercing as before. Just as dangerous, too. Psychics saw the world differently than everybody else. They had insight into things normal humans could barely understand.

Gardevoir straightened up, and the halo that surrounded her intensified. Matt suddenly felt Gardevoir push into his head. She slithered past his nonexistent mental defenses, pouncing down and pouring herself into his mind, filling him with her psychic self. Her presence was heavy, weighty in an ethereal way, yet commanding as a steel-toe boot pressing down on his forehead. She forced herself into him with the ease of a woman slipping on a glove. 

It was invasive, degrading, terrible in a way that Matt could barely put into words. It was a violation that humans were ever meant to feel. There was a sense of penetration to what she was doing that pushed the act beyond a matter of mere discomfort. Gardevoir’s psychic power pressed against his mind. It wrapped itself around his thoughts, enveloped the collection of beliefs and emotions that identified itself as Matt. She was smothering him underneath her own weight, her own indescribable pressure. It was painful in a way that had nothing to do with pain.

He could feel her dispassionate eyes peer through his thoughts. She could see everything, Matt knew. He was completely exposed. There was nothing he could hope to hide, and nothing he could do to stop her.

_I feel that you have earned a punishment for your earlier act of disobedience. I have something specific in mind. It will be quite fitting for a horny Mankey like you._

Tendrils burrowed into his mind. Her power pushed into him, feeling like nothing more than thin needle-thin fingers digging into his brain. Her presence leaned down on the thread of thoughts that contained his ability to think, forcing him to suffer underneath the weight of her power while the rest of her psychic assault focused on other sections of his mind. He couldn’t tell what she was doing. He couldn’t see beyond her unspeakably unpleasant psychic grip.

He couldn’t tell how much time passed. He was not in a place where such things could be measured. In the end, all he knew was that Gardevoir eventually withdrew from his mind. The pressure disappeared, and the pain that was not pain faded away. Matt gasped and groaned in relief.

It took him a minute to pull his thoughts together. Forcing himself to think coherently was a struggle. His eyes, gummy with sweat and tears, slowly opened and focused on Gardevoir, who was lounging near the edge of her bed. She looked just as apathetic as before.

“What did you do?” Matt moaned. “That fucking hurt!”

If Gardevoir was upset by his lack of respect, she didn’t show it. _I have installed a temporary psychic compulsion. It will wear off after a month has passed, or whenever you return for your next session. Whichever comes first. This compulsion will ensure that you will be unable to orgasm, no matter what stimulation is applied to your body._

Matt blinked. His thoughts were still sluggish, so it took a second for the full implication of what she said to register. Then his eyes flew open and his body jerked against her psychic grip. “What? But, you’ve never… I didn’t know you could even do that! How?"

_Skill. I have developed this ability through months of practice and a thorough understanding of the human mind. I am glad to see that you understand how impressive this accomplishment is. Not many others could even hope to do what I have just done. It is almost a shame I had to waste this new ability on someone as relatively worthless as you._

For the first time since Matt had arrived, Gardevoir showed emotion. A hint of something that could be called eagerness glinted in her eye. _Still. There is a reason why I have chosen you as my first test subject. There may be flaws in my design. The best way to assess the result of my compulsion is to experiment. I shall have to see whether my work will remain functional when put through a stress test._

Gardevoir touched his cock. Her telekinesis had taken the form of something that felt like a tongue, only wetter and warmer, and it began to jerk him off with wild enthusiasm. She stroked him hard and fast, wild and wet with slurping enthusiasm, while another psychic tendril enveloped his balls in something that felt like a mouth. One expertly sucked him from below while the other roughly fucked his shaft.

The pleasure was incredibly intense. Gardevoir knew how to play with his body better than anyone else in the world. She understood what felt good, what felt bad, and what felt wonderful. Partially the benefit of being psychic and partially a testament to her bedroom skills. A groan escaped him as his previously-denied orgasm swiftly reared its head again, returning from the depth of his body with a vengeance. It only took an embarrassingly short fifteen seconds for Gardevoir to bring him to the edge.

But he didn’t crest. Gardevoir kept fucking and sucking, and the pleasure continued to hang off the electric edge. His body thrummed under the tension of being just a second away from blowing his load and draining his balls even as Gardevoir ceaselessly played with him.

_There we go. The compulsion is working as intended._

The power of his imminent orgasm was overpowering, nearly indescribable in how it overwhelmed his mind and body. It was wonderful, terrible, worse than any denial he had ever felt before. His dick was growing more and more raw, growing towards something that was like the painful hypersensitivity he always had just after coming, and Gardevoir’s continued sucking and fucking had his body screaming in time with each of her strokes. Her touch was like lightning, each second of rubbing and grinding like a bolt of thunder smashing against the wall keeping him from his orgasm. It was pleasure so strong that it wrapped around into something extraordinarily painful. Matt cried, “Gardevoir, please! Stop! That’s too much!”

Gardevoir’s power flared. Matt’s mouth snapped shut. _No. I will continue, and you will be silent until given permission to speak._

Matt’s fought against the gag, but his voice could not escape. His body burned like fire, quivered like a live wire, but all that tension couldn’t escape, so it just built higher and higher. Every single part of him screamed that he was about to come, that he was about to blow the biggest and most satisfying load of his life, but he never went any farther, no matter how hard he struggled to reach that peak. It felt like his body was melting. Moisture built in the corner of his eyes, then leaked down his cheeks.

Gardevoir showed no reaction to his tears. She wasn’t even looking at him, in fact. Her attention was on the poffin that was floating towards her hand. She paid the snack her first smile of the night, a soft and gentle thing that let leak just the smallest ounce of tenderness. She took her first tender bite while Matt mutely screamed and fought his telekinetic bondage.

Gardevoir continued to mercilessly fuck his cock and balls while she ate. Each second she spent teasing and pleasing him to the best of her considerable abilities, but what would normally be an incomparable heaven had become an unspeakable hell. His body jerked and twerked as far as Gardevoir allowed his body to move, which was not very far at all. Sweat built up on his skin. His cock was turning a remarkably strong shade of red while his balls were becoming more sensitive and tender to the touch. It only encouraged Gardevoir to play with them even rougher, of course, and that in turn deepened Matt’s terrible torture.

By the time Gardevoir finished her box of poffins, Matt was barely holding on. His eyes were unfocused, his breathing fast and erratic, and his mind almost completely overcome by the edging. His dick, which was looking more inflamed and engorged as time went on, was leaking a steady stream of precum. There was already a small puddle of the stuff on the floor below. The sheer strength of the sensations blasting through him was to the point that, when Gardevoir finally stopped touching Matt, his body continued to shudder within her telekinetic grip, as if he was still suffering under her touch.

Gardevoir laid back and studied Matt’s body, passionless and patient, while she gave him time to calm down and collect his wits. Slowly, with an aching sluggishness, Matt was able to pull himself together. His body stilled, his breathing slowed, and his muscles began to loosen. The agonized scowl across his face started to fade away. Matt’s eyes fluttered open.

Then Gardevoir waved a hand and forced Matt’s body to the floor. He found himself being pushed onto all fours, knees and elbow flat against the ground, with his ass pulled up and presented to the air. A leather flogger rolled out from underneath Gardevoir’s bed and floated up, positioning itself behind Matt’s upturned ass.

_I hope you aren’t feeling too overwhelmed. The session has just begun, after all, and I’d hate to see you get anything less than the full value of what you paid for. You were complaining about money earlier, yes? That is why I must insist that we remain here for the full hour that was scheduled, regardless of how you might feel at the moment._

Her power began to once again lightly stroke his dick. Even such a light touch was enough to have Matt tremble. He groaned piteously.

_Let me tell you how the rest of this session will go. Firstly, I will punish you with this flogger for that earlier outburst of yours. You know better than to speak out of turn, yet you still did so, which leads me to believe that I will have to discipline you quite severely to ensure you learn your lesson. And you deserve to be punished for failing to provide me an adequate amount of poffin money, of course._

The flogger lightly slapped itself against his ass. It was a teasing strike that only hinted at what was to come. 

_In the meantime, I will continue pleasuring your cock and balls. I must test the limit of this compulsion. While you may find the sensation torturous, I assure that no harm can come from even the harshest tease and denial. Not even when done over such a long, continuous period. You will simply have to suffer through this as best you can._

 Matt grit his teeth. Gardevoir watched him without any apparent emotion, except perhaps a very mild curiosity. _You may speak._

It took him a few moments to realize that she had released her hold over his mouth. A complicated mix of emotions flashed across his face. After a half a dozen seconds of silence passed and twice as many possible responses flew through his head, Matt settled with a simple, “Yes, Lady Gardevoir.”

Something that could have been called real emotion flickered across Gardevoir’s face. Matt could have sworn that she had smiled, but the mask that showed nothing but icy indifference came back too quickly for him to be sure.

_Good. Then let’s begin._

Gardevoir’s telekinesis mercilessly stroked and fondled Matt’s manhood, the flogger began to deliver strike after stinging strike upon his upturned ass, and then there was nothing more to hear but the sound of Matt’s grunts and groans. And, after enough time passed, his muffled howls.

 

* * * * *

 

Holly was at her desk when she heard the door buzzer ring. She pressed a button underneath her desk, and the metal security door popped open. Matt pushed his way out into the waiting room.

She took in the sight of him. His flushed face, the visible bulge that strained against the fabric of his pants, the particularly stiff way that he walked. On her face, a smile slowly bloomed. “You just got back from your appointment, I see. You look like you had a good time.”

Matt shot her a nasty look. Holly didn’t let her bright and cheerful expression dim.

After not immediately saying anything back, Matt carefully made his way towards her desk, each step short and measured. Holly had seen countless men and women walk away from their sessions with that same cautious pace. She knew it well. Matt was walking the walk of a man desperately trying to avoid aggravating his freshly-thrashed ass. 

Matt stopped in front of her desk, within reaching distance. He said, “I have to talk to you about your Gardevoir.”

“Oh?” Holly cocked her head to the side. 

Matt opened his mouth, then paused as the Arcanine on the other side of the room slowly lifted his head. She could see the exact moment that Matt decided to say something that was certainly much more polite than what he originally intended. “Yeah. Um, I know that the contract I signed gives Gardevoir a lot of leeway, but there is stuff that she isn’t allowed to do. Right? Because of the law. I’m pretty sure psychic compulsions are one of those things. Do you know what your Gardevoir did?”

Holly raised her eyebrows. “Yes, Gardevoir and I had a quick telepathic conversation while you were walking over here. She already filled me in on your session. And yes, psychic compulsions are rather illegal. I guess she would be in some serious trouble if the police found out, huh? I would be too, since I’m the trainer. But I guess I’m not really worried about that.”

Matt frowned. “And why is that?”

“Well, you’d have to go to the police. You’d have to explain what she did to you, and that would mean you would have to explain what was going on. They’d pretty much immediately figure out what you were paying her to do to you. That would be super embarrassing! Also super illegal. Not as illegal as psychic compulsions, of course, but still. You’re not supposed to fuck Pokemon, Matt. The police really don’t like those sorts of weirdos.”

Holly put a finger to her cheek and pretended to think. “I mean, there’s no way you could hide it. They’d have to have one of their psychics scan your mind just to look for the compulsion. I bet that they’d also want to scan your memories. They have to gather evidence, you know. Pretty much everyone at the station would know you like getting your balls whipped and your ass fucked by Pokemon before the end of the day. And those stories spread! Can you imagine if your family heard about this? Or your coworkers, or friends?” 

Matt just stared. His face was pale, and his expression was vaguely sick. Holly grinned.

“Anyways, before we get into anything else, I’ll tell you right now that I’m making Gardevoir give back the money she took from you. During the session, I mean. I’m not refunding your session, heh. It was about three thousand pokedollars, right? You can have that back.”

Holly leaned forward. “She didn’t mean anything rude by taking it. She likes you, and she looks forward to seeing you. She’d be sad if you stopped coming. Just so you know.” 

Matt looked off-balance. He scratched the back of his head, then opened his mouth to speak, but Holly cut him off. “That reminds me! I do have a bit of bad news. I understand that little compulsion of hers is supposed to wear off in a month, right? Or three weeks, whatever. Well, Gardevoir and I had a small discussion, and she pretty much told me that she won’t remove the compulsion unless you come in for another session. Like, she outright refuses. It isn’t happening. Nothing I can do about it, sorry.” Holly gave him a casual shrug.

“But! She brought up an interesting idea. Something that I think holds some merit. After thinking things through, we’ve both agreed to increasing the price on the session you schedule, so long as it’s held in the next thirty days.”

“What?! But… how much more would it cost?”

Holly named a number. Matt’s eyes widened, and he spat out a curse strong enough to startle her Arcanine. “Are you crazy? That’s almost twice as much! Holly, tell me your joking. You can’t be serious. You know I can’t afford that.”

Holly shrugged. She also flashed him a ‘what can you do?’ look. “You can pay the regular price if you’re willing to wait for the compulsion to wear off. Nobody’s forcing you to come in any earlier.” Her eyes lazily drifted towards his bulge. She smirked. “But I guess that would suck hard, huh? Having to wait that long, I mean. I can see why you’d be upset.”

Matt’s hands clenched into fists. His eyes flashed dangerously. But Holly just laughed in his face, then leaned back in her chair with a smug smile. She knew that he wouldn’t start anything, so she felt confident enough to tweak his nose.

She kept up the smug act for a few more seconds. Then she turned serious. “That actually brings up the last thing I want to talk to you about. See, I do have a way for you to get into an early session without having to pay the extra surcharge.”

“This completely arbitrary fee you pulled out your ass.”

“Yep!” Holly chirped. “I’m not sure if you know this, but these sessions aren’t the only thing me and my Pokemon do to make money. I have something of a side business set up. We film and sell videos. Adult videos. They cater to, ah, let’s just say a very niche market. I need an actor willing to star in one of these videos. I’d be willing to pay you for your time on top of granting you a nice discount to your next session.”

The look on Matt’s face made Holly want to laugh. She could see him visibly struggle to keep his tone calm as he said, “Holly, are you asking me to become a porn star?” 

“Yeah. You don’t have to worry about me making you do anything too crazy. It would be the same stuff you already do with Gardevoir. And you know what? There’s no reason why Gardevoir can’t be your partner for the shoot. It would be just like a regular session, only everything will get filmed and I’ll pay you at the end of it. You just have to worry about looking pretty for the camera. That doesn’t sound too bad, does it?”

The hard look on Matt’s face seemed to tell Holly that he didn’t quite share her same point of view. She cut off whatever he was about to say by quickly opening a drawer and pulling out the money that Gardevoir had taken from his wallet. She slapped it down on the table like a dealer throwing out the last card in a game of poker. “Here, your money. Take it, and don’t turn down this offer right away, okay? Think about it. My actors get paid quite well, way more than you’re probably thinking. And remember that I’m not giving you a discount unless you help me with this, okay? You have to ask yourself whether your pride is really worth a month without an orgasm.”

Matt stared at the money, then at Holly. She met his eyes unflinchingly, a welcoming smile on her face, all cheerful enthusiasm. He sighed, then irritably swiped the cash and stuffed it into his pocket. He turned and stomped away without another word. Holly watched him leave the building, then slam the door shut behind him.

There was a pause. Holly looked to Arcanine. “I totally got him. I give it less than a week before he comes back.”

Arcanine huffed and went back to sleep.


End file.
